movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Slaughter
Captain Slaughter is the secondary antagonist in the TV Series. He only appears in 4 episodes of Season 1. Appearance Captain Slaughter is unbelievably taller than Katrina Stoneheart. He always wears a blue sea captain's uniform, a blue cap, a lavender scarf, black shoes, and has a metallic right hand while his left hand is in a brown glove. Apart from his angular red eyes, Captain Slaughter's face is never shown. However, he once pulled his scarf down to eat and was shown to have normal teeth. Personality Captain Slaughter is extremely menacing and cruel. He has an extreme hatred against Cooler. He is even intimidating towards Katrina Stoneheart. Captain Slaughter sometimes has a habit of grumbling, snarling and growling whenever something goes wrong or Katrina tells him off. He also has a voracious appetite, as he is seen in The Star Pup eating a bunch of food. Also, in The Captain and the Cats, he once ate a whole turkey in one bite. Though Brattina has a crush on him, Captain Slaughter has no interest in romance whatsoever. History The Destruction of Wagga Wagga Captain Slaughter is responsible for the destruction of Wagga Wagga. He kidnapped all the citizens except Howler, Cooler, and Penelope. It was then that he lost his right hand due to a train accident while chasing Cooler. His right hand was replaced with a metallic one. Ability Captain Slaughter is incredibly strong. In Wagga Wagga, he once chopped down a large tree with his metallic right hand. In addition, his metallic right hand can tear through a steel fence as if it were paper, as seen in The Captain and the Cats. Trivia His last actual appearance was his cameo appearance in Katrina Stoneheart's nightmare in Happy Howlidays. Captain Slaughter is the direct descendant of Slor-tar, a leader of a tribe of barbarians who overthrew the Pound Puppies' ancestors. In the first few episodes of Season 2, an unseen dog catcher maybe behind the wheel of Katrina's van, the Dog Snatcher. It is unclear whether the dog catcher inside the van is Captain Slaughter or another person who resembles Captain Slaughter. Peter Cullen, who provided the role of Captain Slaughter, is known as the voice of Optimus Prime in the Transformers franchise and Eeyore in the Winnie the Pooh Cartoons. Captain Slaughter was killed off for Season 2 because the writers could not come up with ideas for him and his voice actor, Peter Cullen, was unavailable to provide the voice. He is the only character on the TV series to be partly robotic. In the same year, Cullen used the Captain's Voice for Vinnie (The Cat) from Foofur. Gallery Captain Slaughter 2.jpg|"I've come for you." Katrina and Captain Slaughter.jpg|"Greetings, Miss Stoneheart." Captain Slaughter, Nose Marie, and the Three Wise Guys.jpg|"Here, doggies." Cooler and Captain Slaughter.jpg|"You're mine, Cooler!" Do you think Captain Slaughter's face should be revealed if the TV Series is ever remade? You bet! I'm dying to find out what Captain Slaughter would look like! Forget about it! I bet his face would look menacing. Meh. It's better if his face is covered. Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:TV Series Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:TV Series Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Slaughter Family Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:TV Series Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Romantics Category:Recurring characters Category:Drivers Category:Rivals